School of Dragons
School of Dragons - internetowa gra w stylu MMORPG, stworzona przez deweloperów z JumpStart.com. By w nią zagrać, należy zarejestrować się bezpłatnie na stronie gry http://www.schoolofdragons.com/ i pobrać aplikację na urządzenie mobilne lub komputer. Gra wymaga stałego dostępu internetu. Jest dostępna na IOS, urządzenia z systemem Android i Windows 8.1. Na komputerze można zagrać także przez portal społecznościowy Facebook. 4 grudnia 2014 roku gra pojawiła się na platformie Steam. Opis Gra otwiera świat wikingów i smoczej rasy w jego pełnym wymiarze. Jej celem jest zbieranie, rozwijanie i trenowanie kolejnych smoków, których można dosiadać i zwiedzać na ich grzbietach wiele rozmaitych lokacji znanych z filmów czy serialu. Rozgrywka opiera się na systemie questów, minigrach pozwalających na zmierzenie się z innymi graczami oraz regularnych battle eventach, pozwalających zdobyć punkty doświadczenia. Istnieje możliwość tworzenia klanów i dołączania do nich. Do komunikacji między graczami używany jest czat. Sterowanie Wikingiem (lub dosiadanym smokiem) gracz może sterować w zależności od sprzętu, na którym uruchamia aplikację - albo z pomocą znajdujących się na ekanie przycisków, albo z użyciem klawiatury: * / - lewo, * / - prawo, * / - przód (na smoku - zwiększanie wysokości), * / - tył (na smoku - nurkowanie), * (ang. fire) - strzał ogniem, * (lewy) - smok zwalnia w locie, hamuje, * - skok (1x, na smoku lub bez niego), przyspieszenie smoka (1x, na grzbiecie smoka w locie), wzbicie się w powietrze (x2, na grzbiecie smoka na lądzie), * (ang. ride) - wejście lub zejście ze smoka, * - skok ze smoka na kostiumie do latania, jeżeli gracz taki posiada, * - wyświetla okno chatu, * (ang. backpack) - otwiera plecak, * (ang. list) - otwiera listę zadań, * (ang. journal) - otwiera dziennik, * - wyświetla ustawienia, * (ang. map) - wyświetla mapę, * (ang. visit) - pokazuje listę smoków, * (ang. clan) - wyświetla okno z informacjami dotyczącymi klanów, * - pokazuje kompas (jeśli gracz ukończy odpowiednie zadanie w rozszerzeniu Return to Dragon Island). Postacie i smoki *Hiccup and Toothless - Czkawka i Szczerbatek, *Astrid and Stormfly - Astrid i Wichura, *Snotlout and Hookfang - Sączysmark i Hakokieł, *Fishlegs and Meatlug - Śledzik i Sztukamięs, *Ruffnut & Tuffnut and Barf & Belch - Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Jot i Wym, *Scauldy (Ruffnut's Scauldron) - Wrzeniek (Wrzeniec Szpadki), *Stoick - Stoick Ważki (dawniej), *Gobber - Pyskacz, *Heather (alchemist) and Windshear - Heathera (alchemistka) i Szpicruta, *Phlegma (botanist) - Phlegma (botanistka), *Katrina the Curious (dawniej), *Flora May (dawniej), *Headmaster - dyrektor szkoły, *Bucket - Wiadro, *Mulch - Gruby, *Mildew and Fungus - Pleśniak i Grzybek, *Skulder (archeologist) - Skulder (archeolog), *Johann The Trader - Johann Kupczy, *Eret, *Valka, *Harald Forkbeard, *Nikora Stormheart *Dagur the Deranged - Dagur Szalony *Mala. Wytresować można takie smoki jak: *Deadly Nadder - Śmiertnik Zębacz, *Gronckle - Gronkiel, *Hideous Zippleback - Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, *Monstrous Nightmare - Koszmar Ponocnik, *Whispering Death - Szeptozgon, *Thunderdrum - Gromogrzmot, *Night Fury (Toothless) - Nocna Furia (Szczerbatek) (tylko po kupieniu członkostwa na 1 tydzień albo 3, 6 lub 12 miesięcy) *Light Fury - Biała Furia (tylko po kupieniu członkostwa na 1 tydzień albo 3, 6 lub 12 miesięcy) *Skrill - Wandersmok, *Scauldron - Wrzeniec, *Rumblehorn - Gruchotnik, *Flightmare - Marazmor, *Hobblegrunt - Koślawy Mruk, *Smothering Smokebreath - Zaduśny Zdech, *Typhoomerang - Tajfumerang, *Raincutter - Kroplorwij, *Boneknapper - Gnatochrup, *Hotburple - Ogniołyk, *Stormcutter - Burzochlast, *Snafflefang - Ostrykieł, *Changewing - Zmiennoskrzydły, *Fireworm Queen - Królowa Ognioglist, *Screaming Death - Krzykozgon, *Tide Glider, *Sand Wraith, *Scuttleclaw - Szponiak, *Sweet Death, *Woolly Howl, *Shivertooth, *Shockjaw, *Speed Stinger - Szybki Szpic, *Groncicle, *Moldruffle, *Mudraker, *Grapple Grounder, *Snow Wraith - Mroziczort, *Sliquifier, *Prickleboggle, *Razorwhip - Zbiczatrzasł, *Devilish Dervish, *Death Song - Śmiercipieśń, *Snaptrapper - Sidlarz, *Catastrophic Quaken - Miażdżytłuk Kafar, *Thunderpede, *Armorwing - Zbrojoskrzydły, *Night Terror - Nocny Koszmar, *Fire Terror - Ognisty Koszmar, *Timberjack - Drzewokos, *Slithersong, *Shovelhelm, *Singetail - Paszczogon, *Eruptodon, *Windwalker, *Terrible Terror - Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Buffalord - Bawoleń, *Silver Phantom, *Flame Whipper, *Sentinel - Strażnik, *Triple Stryke - Potrójny Cios, *Deathgripper - Śmierciozaur *Crimson Goregutter - Wyrwiflak Szkarłatny, *Grim Gnasher - Smętny Zgrzytacz *Dramillion *Hobgobbler. Gatunkami niegrywalnymi są: *Zielona Śmierć, *Luminous Krayfin, *Raziprąd. Dodatkowo pojawiają się także smoczy bohaterowie: *Dziki Szybki Szpic, *Leopold, *Snappy. Wśród innych zwierząt można wyróżnić takie jak: *Sheep - Owca, *Yak - Jak, *Chicken - Kurczak, *Narwal - Narwal, *Spider - Pająk, *Turkey - Indyk, *Bunny - Królik, *Turtle - Żółw, *Arctic fox - Lis polarny, *Puffin - Maskonur, *Ostrich - Struś, *Boar - Dzik *Bat - Nietoperz (w Whispering Death's Cave). Miejsca W grze pojawia się kilka głównych lokalizacji, a w nich różne miejsca, w których znajdują się między innymi zadania, gry i tym podobne. Dodawane z czasem rozszerzenia powiększyły mapę, jednak większość dodanych przez nie wysp przed wejściem wymaga zakupu danego rozszerzenia. Te z lokacji, które bez zakupu są zablokowane, oznaczono poniżej frazą "expansion pack". School * Hatchery (wylęgarnia), * Lab (laboratorium), * School Commons (dawniej), * Port, * Store (sklep Johanna Kupczego), * World Map, * Łowisko, * Przejścia do: The Wilderness, Training Grounds, The Lookout. Berk Village * Wioska Berk * Great Hall, * Stacja kowalska Pyskacza * Tunele Szeptozgonów * Łowisko, * Farma Svena, * Dragon Tactics (minigra), * World Map. Berk Docks * Łowisko, * Klatka (na początku ze smokiem) * World Map. The Wilderness * Łowisko, * Gejzer, * Las (drzewa do wycinania), * Lądowisko, * World Map, * Przejście do School. Training Grounds * Thunder Run Racing (minigra), * Flight Club (minigra), * Fireball Frenzy (minigra), * Dragon Tactics (minigra), * Łowisko, * Bitwy z Łupieżcami lub Berserkami, * Statek Ereta, * World Map, * Przejście do School. The Lookout * Farm, * Green House, * Łowisko, * World Map, * Tunele, * Przejście do School. Explore the Sea * Ocean, * Szczątki statków, * Narwale * Łowisko. Icestorm Island (expansion pack) * Port, * Ice Cove, * Dom Pleśniaka, * Gniazdo Szybkich Szpiców, * Łowisko, * World Map. Melody Island (expansion pack) * Gniazdo Śmiercipieśnia, * Starożytne ruiny * Łowisko, * World Map. Ship Graveyard * Kosiarz, * Łowisko, * Wraki statków, * Węgorze, * World Map. Sven's Farm (expansion pack) * Łowisko, * Gniazdo Śmiercipieśnia. Dragon's Edge * Smocze stajnie * Dom Czkawki, * Dom Astrid * Dom Śledzika, * Dom Sączysmarka, * Dom Mieczyka i Szpadki, * Hideout, * Port, * Łowisko, * Klub, * Czasza, * Dragon Tactics (minigra) * World Map. Hobblegrunt Island * Łowisko, * Gniazda Koślawych Mruków, * World Map. Scuttleclaw Island (expansion pack) * Lodowce, * Gniazdo Szponiaków, * Jaskinia Marazmora, * World Map. Glacier Island (expansion pack) * Mroziczort, * Lodowce i lodowe tunele, * Gniazdo Mroziczorta, * Obozowisko Łowców, * World Map. Mudraker Island (expansion pack) * Jezioro Mudrakera, * Skała do przywołania Mudrakera, * World Map. Dark Deep (expansion pack) * Obozowisko, * Wulkan, * World Map. Armorwing Island (expansion pack) * Gejzer, * Łowisko, * World Map. Zippleback Island (expansion pack) * Smocze pułapki (podczas wykonywania misji), * World Map. Titan Island * Wulkan, * Miejsce do przemiany smoka w tytana, * World Map. Dragon Island (expansion pack) * Wulkan, * Tunele wewnątrz wulkanu, * World Map. Auction Island (expansion pack) * Targowisko, * Smocze klatki, * Statek Łowców Smoków, * Łowisko, * World Map. Eruptodon Island (expansion pack) * Eruptodon (podczas wykonywania misji), * Wulkaniczna góra, * World Map. Helheim's Gate (expansion pack) * Labirynt wśród skalnych ostańców, * Wraki statków, * Łowisko z łososiami, * World Map. Impossible Island (expansion pack) * Port, * Krater, * Wieża, * Ruchomy most, * Posągi Eruptodona, * Labirynty, * World Map. Dangerous Waters *Ocean *Łowisko (trzeba jednak posiadać Gronkla), *Tempest (tylko na czas questa), *World Map. Stormheart *World Map New Berk * Wioska wikingów, * Great Hall, * Łowisko, * Stacja kowalska Pyskacza, * Smocze stajnie, * Dragon Tactics (minigra), * World Map. Hidden World (expansion pack) Rozszerzenia Co jakiś czas do gry zostają dodane płatne rozszerzenia (ang. expansion pack). Do tej pory ukazało się ich dziewięć, a każde z nich posiada wyjątkową tematykę. *''Icestorm Island'' zabiera gracza na lodową wyspę i odkrywa przed nim tajniki zaginionej cywilizacji przyjaźniącej się ze smokami. *''Call of the Death Song'' to rozszerzenie skupiające się na Śmiercipieśniu, jego atakach na Berk i próbie znalezienia mu nowego miejsca zamieszkania. *''Battle for the Edge'' ukazuje graczowi miejsce bardzo dobrze znane z sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, bo właśnie tytułową wyspę jeźdźców; przedstawia postać tajemniczego Haralda Forkbearda i angażuje gracza w obronę Końca Świata przed armią Łowców Smoków. *''Return to Dragon Island'' zabiera gracza do Smoczego Leża, gdzie ten odkrywa jego nowego mieszkańca, a także konfrontuje się ze starym wrogiem i odzyskuje skradzioną Łowcom przez Haralda tajemniczą szkatułę z jajem. Dzięki temu jest świadkiem narodzin pisklęcia nieznanego gatunku. *''Secret of the Leviathan'' prowadzi gracza na tajemniczą Impossible Island, gdzie musi on przejść przez starożytny labirynt razem z niedawno wyklutym pisklęciem, a także poznaje dawne zwyczaje plemienia Obrońców Skrzydła i zwiedza podwodne części wyspy. *''Rise of Stormheart'' przedstawia nową dowódczynię Haralda, Nikorę Stormheart, która przy pomocy jadu Paszczonów kontroluje smoki, powodując wiele zniszczeń. *''Wrath of Stormheart'' kontynuuje podobną tematykę, a prócz pokazania dalszych losów antagonistki zabiera gracza na Vanaheim - wyspę ostatecznego spoczynku smoków. *''The Hidden World'' przenosi gracza do czasów wydarzeń z trzeciego filmu; Berk ulega zmianie, gracz spotyka na swojej drodze Białą Furię, eksploruje Ukryty Świat i mierzy się z nowym czarnym charakterem - Grimmelem Gnębicielem. *''Curse of the Hobgobbler'' rozgrywa się w czasie plagi Hobgobblerów, które niekontrolowane buszują po Nowym Berk. Wskazują one również graczowi inne wejście do Ukrytego Świata. Minigry W grze pojawiają się minigry, w których gracz może zdobywać punkty dla swojego wikinga, smoków, a także puchary oraz pieniądze. Dostępne *''Fireball Frenzy'' - gra znajduje się w Training Grounds na Arenie i polega na strzelaniu z kuszy lub ogniem smoka w pojawiające się przed graczem tarcze z malunkami wrogów. Za trafienie w wizerunki przyjaciół (np. Czkawki, Astrid, Szczerbatka) traci się punkty. *''Eel Roast'' - w grę można zagrać z dowolnego miejsca, wchodzi się w nią po wcześniejszym kliknięciu na smoka i wybraniu odpowiedniej opcji. Polega ona na strzelaniu smokiem do wyskakujących z wody kolorowych węgorzy (tylko w barwie wskazanej w prawym górnym rogu). *''Thunder Run Racing'' - gra znajduje się w Training Grounds. Polega na ściganiu się z innymi graczami na rozmaitych torach. W zależności od zdobytego miejsca można zdobyć lub stracić trofea, a ponadto zarobić pieniądze oraz punkty doświadczenia. *''Dragon Tactics'' - stacje gry znajdują się m.in. na Berk, na Końcu Świata oraz w Training Grounds. Polega ona na toczeniu turowych bitew swoją drużyną złożoną z wikinga oraz smoków gracza (w etapach początkowych do pomocy gracz ma również Astrid). Przeciwnikami na pierwszych poziomach są manekiny, potem zaś drużyny Łowców i ich wytresowanych smoków. Każdy gatunek smoka ma inne rodzaje ataków. Również wiking gracza może posiadać różne ataki, gdyż zależą one od posiadanej broni. Nagrodą w grze są punkty doświadczenia dla wikinga i smoka, a także pięć skrzyń, w których można znaleźć uzbrojenie potrzebne do walki - hełmy, elementy rynsztunku bojowego oraz broń. Pierwsza skrzynia jest nagrodą gwarantowaną, a żeby dostać pozostałe, należy przed otwarciem każdej z nich odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Pytania oparte są na informacjach, które gracz może zdobyć w trakcie gry (dotyczących uniwersum), jak również na wiedzy ogólnej. Niedostępne * Bull's-Eye Lagoon - gra znajdowała się w Training Grounds na miejscu obecnej stacji Dragon Tactics. Polegała na strzelaniu smokiem w tarcze punktowane za 50 pkt lub 200 pkt. W grę można było grać samotnie, z przyjacielem lub przeciwko innym graczom. Można było w niej używać wspomagaczy, dostępnych do kupienia za gemy. *''Alchemy Adventure'' - gra znajdujowała się w School w budynku Lab. Polegała na łączeniu ze sobą takich samych rodzajów substancji chemicznych celem usunięcia ich z planszy. Istniały też kombinacje różnych rodzajów, tworzące nową substancję, która działała jak wspomagacz i po użyciu automatycznie usuwała część elementów z planszy. Gra trwała 3 minuty, w tym czasie należało zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów. Nagrodą w grze były punkty doświadczenia oraz monety. Do gry można było kupić tzw. wspomagacze za gemy (Straszliwiec Straszliwy i atak kolcami Śmiertnika Zębacza). * Loki's Maze of Cheer, Loki's Maze of Mayhem i Loki's Mirrage to czasowe minigry występujące na Halloween, Boże Narodzenie oraz z okazji nadejścia wiosny. Polegają na przejściu przez różne przeszkody o własnych nogach. Na końcu znajduje się nagroda w postaci 100 monet oraz hełm - w przypadku wersji bożonarodzeniowej jest to maska Ponocnika, zaś w wersji wiosennej dowolne jajo smoka. Podczas edycji bożonarodzeniowej w 2016r. na koniec gracze dostawali dekorację do swojego Hideouta - mały domek z piernika (ang. Gingerbread Viking House). Za kolejnymi przejściami tej minigry otrzymuje się już tylko 100 monet. Minigry są powtarzalne. Bitwy * W Training Grounds od pewnej aktualizacji odbywają się regularne battle eventy. W czasie takich bitew gracze mają za zadanie zatopić pojawiający się w zatoce statek Łupieżców lub Berserków. Bitwy odbywają się co dwie godziny (w polskiej strefie czasowej, w czasie letnim, są to godziny parzyste np. 14:00 lub 16:00 itd., w czasie zimowym (po przesunięciu godziny) automatycznie nieparzyste). Berserkowie mają większą ilość życia niż Łupieżcy - w przypadku tych pierwszych jest to 12 000 punktów, w przypadku drugich jedynie 9 000. W nagrodę gracz otrzymuje punkty UDT, punkty dla smoka oraz skrzynię, w której można wylosować rozmaite nagrody, począwszy od zwierząt i elementów dekoracyjnych na farmę, przez siodła i skórki dla smoków aż po jaja, złoto i gemy. Przebieg gry Ciekawostki *Przy obrazku postaci widnieje pasek życia. Zmniejsza się on gdy zostajemy trafieni w Battle Event oraz w minigrach Thunder Run Racing i Bull's-Eye Lagoon. * Każdego smoka (oprócz smoków początkowych i Szeptozgona, którego jajo dostajemy jednej z misji) można zdobyć tylko poprzez kupienie jaja smoka (za gemy). Wykluwanie jaj trwa 8 (np. Zębiróg), 10 (np. Zębacz) lub 12 (np. Krzykozgon) godzin w zależności od gatunku smoka. * Koślawy Mruk w School of Dragons nie jest dokładnym odwzorowaniem filmowego. Prawdopodobnie to jest jego bliski kuzyn, a twórcy go błędnie oznaczyli. * Kupując membera (vipa) można zdobyć za darmo jaja Wandersmoka, Szeptozgona i Gromogrzmota (mamy możliwość wybrania ich spośród smoków początkowych), strój do latania, Szczerbatka, Boulder Stable oraz liczne przywileje, takie jak obniżone ceny w sklepie czy korzystanie z dwóch dodatkowych okien w Stable Quest. * W grze raz na jakiś czas pojawiają się promocje, w których można zakupić rzeczy lub smoki czy zwierzęta (np. królik), które nie są dostępne przez resztę czasu, albo zwykłe po niższych cenach. * Kiedy Szeptozgon zje smoczymiętkę, nie podnosi mu się wskaźnik zadowolenia, jak u innych smoków. * Każdy ekskluzywny smok, (czyli smoki płatne) oprócz Gromogrzmota i Szeptozgona, posiadają specjalną, dodatkową animację (np. dym wydobywający się z pyska, płonące ciało). Smoki jednak mają ją tylko, gdy są w pełni zadowolone (z wyjątkiem Zaduśnego Zdecha, z którego cały czas wydobywa się dym). * Jaja podstawowych smoków (Gronkiel, Zębiróg itp.) oraz Boulder Stable można kupić za monety po otrzymaniu wyznaczonej ilości punktów UDT (Ultimate Dragon Trainer). Jednak stajnię za monety możemy kupić tylko raz. * Niektóre ryby, gdy zostaną zjedzone przez smoka, podnoszą jego zadowolenie, a niektóre nie. * Gdy Krzykozgon jest pisklęciem, widać jego źrenice. * Podczas jednego z zadań w Whispering Death's Cave znajduje się Gnatochrup z młodym. * Część smoków została pomniejszona (np. Tajfumerang, Burzochlast) do rozmiarów Ponocnika. * W każdej lokalizacji jest przynajmniej jedna strefa wędkarska. * W grze można znaleźć Wyspę Credits, do której można dostać się poprzez wejście w opcje i w ikonkę "credits". Woda na tej wyspie jest niematerialna, a ją samą wypełniają trybiki. * W misjach można zdobyć jajo Szeptozgona oraz nastoletniego Groncicle po wykupieniu Icestorm Island, a także młodego Śmiercipieśnia i jajo Zbiczatrzasła po ukończeniu misji na Melody Island. W trakcie wykonywania misji na Dragon's Edge ratujemy i otrzymujemy dorosłego Zbrojoskrzydłego. W przypadku zakupu Expansion Packa Return to the Dragon Island, otrzymujemy Eruptodona i Paszczogona * Smoki nie ziejące ogniem, np. Groncicle, Wrzeniec, Gromogrzmot potrafią zapalać ogniska. * Najtrudniejszą do złowienia rybą jest Northern wolffish, która daje nam aż 60 punktów do umiejętności wędkarskich. * Tajfumerang, Śmiercipieśń i Slithersong są w grze jedynymi smokami, które mogą jeść węgorze. Dodają im one energi i podnoszą zadowolenie. * Ogień niektórych smoków (np. Śmiercipieśń, Sliquifier) jest widoczny jeszcze przez kilka sekund po trafieniu w cel. * W grze Eel Roast można otrzymać maksymalnie 400 smoczego XP, które to otrzymuje się po zdobyciu 200 000 punktów. * Podczas ładowania gry, na niewielkim prostokącie, zależnie od teleportowanego miejsca, pojawiają się teksty, takie jak "Przybijanie piątki Czkawce", "Kąpanie Wrzeńców", "Golenie bród", czy też "Szukanie Szczerbatka". * Choć nieco trudno to zauważyć, naszemu pierwszemu smokowi, jakiego mamy, szybciej obniża się pasek zadowolenia niż następnym. * Jeżeli gra się na urządzeniu o małej pojemności, może się zdarzyć, że w grafika gry zostanie uproszczona. Smoki gracza oraz postaci (Astrid, Śledzik itp.) wyglądają inaczej, mają uproszczone kształty, natomiast smoki dzikie (np. Szponiaki stale siedzące na Wyspie Szponiaków, smoki pojawiające się podczas wykonywania misji) wyglądają normalnie. * Smoki takie jak Szponiak czy Windwalker mają biały spód ciała i nie da się tego zmienić. U takich smoków opcja kolorystyczna "Pattern" ustawia kolor wzorów na grzbiecie. * Niektóre smoki śpią z otwartymi oczami, inne z jednym zamkniętym i drugim nieco otwartym. * 29 października 2016r. administrztorzy usunęli konta osobom używającym tzw "gemowego glitcha" który polegał na otwieraniu paczki z diamentami (lub każdych innych polegających na losowaniu przedmiotów, np. jaj smoków czy ryb.) oraz bardzo szybkiemu odświeżeniu strony. Gra wtedy dodawała diamenty bez odejmowania paczki. Zarządzający grą usuwali tylko te konta które użyły "gemowego glitcha" więcej niż 200 razy. Kontom tym na początku były usuwane wszystkie smoki, gwiazdki, trofea i inne osiągnięcia a następnie całe profile z odblokowanymi wikingami. Po zalogowaniu się do gry po usunięciu nam konta przez adminów ukazywał nam się kreator nowej postaci oraz wiadomość "Twoje konto zostało zbanowane przez wykorzystanie "gemowego glitcha" znalezionego i zweryfikowanego w twoim zapisie gry. Wyrzuciliśmy wszystkich twoich wikingów. Będziesz teraz w stanie kontynuować swoją grę nowym wikingiem. Jeżeli chcesz to zakwestionować proszę wyślij e-maila na adres gaming@schoolofdragons.com " * Podczas wykluwania się, jajo Bawolenia eksploduje. Smocze animacje Błędy gry * Czasami po kupieniu jakieś rzeczy ze Store (również smoka z Flight Club) możemy jej nie dostać, mimo że nasze pieniądze zostały pobrane. Należy wtedy za pomocą e-maila skontaktować się z administratorami, którzy zwrócą nam zakupiony przedmiot. * W grze można spotkać smoki, które dopiero są testowane. Można je zdobyć hakując je. Nie wiadomo jak hakować, ale są gracze, którym za pomocą specjalnych programów udaje się to zrobić.thumb|300px|Smok 88lvl * W grze istnieją miejsca, gdzie będąc na smoku, możemy się zablokować, np. normalnie niedostępna jaskinia w Wilderness (do której da się wejść spod tekstury, ale niemożliwe jest tradycyjne opuszczenie jej). W takim przypadku należy teleportować się do przyjaciela lub po prostu wyjść z gry. * Czasami gracz może się "zbugować". Inni widzą go wtedy jako "sunącego" wikinga, który porusza się, nie ruszając kończynami, a gdy leci na smoku widać go jakby lewitował. * Czasami w Laboratorium, gdy zmieszamy olej z wodą (możemy to zrobić gdy będziemy robić odpowiednią misję) powstanie masa, która po zamrożeniu stanie się czekoladą. * Podczas wykluwania się Gronkla jego jajo nie eksploduje tak, jak jest to pokazane w Prezencie Nocnej Furii. * Czasami po łowieniu ryb wędka zostaje nam w dłoni, albo widzimy rybę na środku ekranu. * Gdy Zaduśny Zdech jest pisklęciem, strzela piorunami jak Wandersmok, ale gdy otrzyma 5 poziom i dorasta, zieje już normalnym ogniem. * W czasie lotu na Szeptozgonie lub Krzykozgonie ogon smoka nie kręci się w kształt spirali tak jak w serialu. * Będąc w Snotlout's Sentry Station można bez problemu polecieć na księżyc, który jest płaski. Jeśli wlecimy za niego staje się on niewidoczny. * W miejscu rozwidlenia się wodospadu nad łowiskiem w School brakuje tekstury, dzięki czemu możemy wejść pod mapę (kiedy jesteśmy pod mapą widzimy graczy na zewnątrz, ale oni nas nie widzą) Istnieje wiele takich miejsc na każdej mapie, wystarczy poszukać. Najłatwiejszym sposobem dostania się pod teksturę jest "wbicie się" w miejsce, gdzie woda styka się z lądem. * W przypadku niektórych z nowszych smoków siedząc na nich postać unosi się ponad grzbietem smoka. * Niektórym graczom po zmianie fryzury pojawiają się na włosach białe plamy i pasemka, nawet zmiana koloru włosów nie powoduje zniknięcia pasm. thumb|200px * W The Wilderness istnieje miejsce w powietrzu, po którym można bez problemu chodzić. thumb|Chodzenie po powietrzu w Dziczy * Będąc na własnej farmie, smok chodzi za nami, mimo iż powinien on siedzeć w wyznaczonym miejscu. * Może się zdarzyć, że kiedy będziemy łowić w jeziorze, złapie nam się na wędkę ryba słonowodna lub głębinowa. * Może przytrafić się taka sytuacja, że tekstura posiadanego przez nas stroju do latania zatnie się na standardowym stroju postaci, przez co stale są widoczne skrzydła stroju. * Ściany niektórych budynków, na przykład Zielonego Domku w Lookout czy rozsuwanej kopuły na Końcu Świata, od zewnątrz są widoczne, ale kiedy wejdziemy do środka, (nie przez dziurę w mapie/teksturze) stają się niewidoczne. * W starszych wersjach gry zdarzało się, że niektóre smoki, zazwyczaj nowe, nie posiadały niektórych animacji, głownie lotu, na przykład Krzykozgon nie miał animacji hamowania w locie, Kroplorwij - pikowania, jeżeli sprawiło się wtedy, że smok miał zrobić coś, dla czego nie miał animacji, przestawał się ruszać i tylko "sunął" w powietrzu, z kolei jeśli wtedy zaczął zionąć ogniem, zaczynał kręcić się w kółko, zwijać w kulkę i skręcać, po wylądowaniu lub sprawieniu, że "wykonuje" inną animację, robił się normalny. * Kiedy gracz jest pod teksturą, czasami niektóre fragmenty mapy lub postaci pojawiają się i znikają. * W lokalizacjach Berk i Training Grounds istnieje coś w rodzaju "bariery" na wodzie. Jeśli oddalimy się dostatecznie daleko od wyspy, chociażby za rząd skalnych filarów na morzu, nie będziemy mogli płynąć w wodzie, a jeśli płyniemy przed barierą, nie będziemy mogli jej przekroczyć. Z kolei kiedy zlecimy tam do wody na stroju do latania, nie wpadniemy do wody, zamiast tego będziemy lecieć bez przerwy po powierzchni wody, błąd ten dotyczy jednak Berk, ponieważ próbując zrobić to w Training Grounds, lub próbując przepłynąć na barierę, zostaniemy teleportowani na brzeg. * Zdarza się, że posiadając małego smoka nie będzie można go dorosnąć, czy to przez brak odpowiedniej misji od Czkawki, czy też przez "resetowanie jego wieku" przy każdym wyjściu z gry. W ostatnim przypadku po włączeniu gry pojawia się okno z wybieraniem imienia smoka lub takie jak przy wykluwaniu. * Jeśli skała stykająca się z wodą jest do niej nachylona pod odpowiednim kątem, istnieją dwa błędy: jeden, kiedy jest pod kątem ostrym, można, płynąc lub lecąc możliwie najbliżej wody, "napierać" na skałę, dostaniemy się wtedy niżej pod wodę, będąc tak nisko, łatwiej dostać się pod teksturę, natomiast drugi błąd pojawia się, gdy "napieramy" na skałę nachyloną w kącie rozwartym do wody, zbliżonym do kąta prostego, jednak takim, że możemy się na niego wspiąć. Jeśli, płynąc, spróbujemy z wody wspiąć się na ścianę, będziemy przesuwali się do góry, chociaż nadal będziemy pływać. Jeśli odejdziemy wtedy od skały, nie spadniemy, tylko będziemy płynąć w powietrzu. Pierwszy rodzaj tego błędu zauważono w School, Training Grounds, Berk i Icestorm Island, natomiast drugi na Końcu Świata i Wyspie Szponiaków. * Domyślny kolor niektórych smoków (np. Wandersmok, Śmiercipieśń, Wooly Howl) nie jest ich naturalnym kolorem. * Po halloweenowej aktualizacji 2.3, w której zostały pozmieniane niektóre tekstury, istnieją jakby różne "zestawy" tekstur, więc u jednych graczy grafika jest taka, a u innych inna. Z każdym "zestawem" wiążą się inne błędy graficzne. * Czasami posiadając odblokowane expansion packi podczas logowania się do gry może wystąpić błąd dzięki któremu otrzymamy dodatkowego smoka możliwego do uzyskania przez "wytresowanie". Jest to najczęściej Groncicle, Śmiercipieśń, Zbrojoskrzydły, Paszczogon lub Eruptodon. * Czasami jeżeli menu główne gry będzie nam się długo ładowało może wystąpić glitch pokazujący tylko naszą postać bez żadnych smoków. Gdy zalogujemy się do gry pokaże nam ona że posiadamy tylko jednego smoka- tego którego ustawiliśmy jako aktywnego podczas ostatniej wizyty w grze. Nie powinniśmy się wtedy bać o usunięte konto tylko odświeżyć stronę - wtedy wszystko wraca do normy. Może się też zdarzyć, że przy włączaniu gry pokaże się okno tworzenia postaci. Jeśli ją zapiszemy to otrzymamy darmowego wikinga. * Jeśli będziemy się bawić ze smokiem wewnątrz stajni to po skończeniu zabawy przeniesie się on na środek "wnikając" w stojak stable questów. * Jeśli będziemy cały czas iść do przodu i skakać prosto na przykład górę na końcu świata będziemy mogli dostać się na sam szczyt mimo że wydaje się że można tam się dostać jedynie za pomocą smoka * Kiedy stoimy na jakiejś ścianie, zdarza się, że kiedy trochę od niej odejdziemy lewitujemy. Błąd znika, kiedy odejdziemy dalej - wtedy spadamy. Zwiastuny School of Dragons Official Trailer-0 Icestorm Island Expansion Pack Teaser School of Dragons Call of the Death Song Expansion Pack The Battle for the Edge Expansion Trailer Return to Dragon Island Expansion Trailer Secret_of_the_Leviathan Rise of Stormheart Official Trailer Wrath of Stormheart School of Dragons The Hidden World (Next Update) Curse of the Hobgobbler Zobacz też en:School of Dragons es:Escuela de Dragones ru:School of Dragons de:School of Dragons it:School of Dragons fr:School of Dragons Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:School of Dragons